Nobody's Perfect
by XxpwnagexX
Summary: Because deep down inside, everyone will break. ---Quality gets better as the story progresses, because it is meant to improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found this buried in a binder while I was cleaning and decided I'd upload the first couple of chapters that were written to see how good it was. I want ANY and ALL comments you have--flames, critique, offers to be a cowriter/beta, ANYTHING. I want to know how good this is and how it can improve, or if I should just give up and delete this.**

* * *

"Naruto."

Outside, there was a man knocking on a door.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, opening the door and stepping out.

"Naruto, I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke has become extremely depressed. I don't want him living by himself in this state, and Iruka nor I can take care of him—we've tried. We agreed that you'd be the best one for him to stay with."

"WHAT?! I don't want to live with him, he's a jerk!" Besides, even if you don't want him to be alone, isn't he alone right now?"

"No, he's with Iruka right now. Naruto, this is for the good of the team," the man attempted to persuade the blonde, "Besides, he's an entirely different person right now."

"UGH! Fine," the boy said, as annoyed as he could possibly be.

"Thanks! I'll bring him over in a little bit, okay?" the jounin said cheerfully, a smile on his once-serious face. _'He's probably cheerful that he gets to get rid of that jerk…'_

Naruto's face dropped.

Awhile later, Sasuke and Kakashi both arrived on Naruto's doorstep. Kakashi knocked, while Sasuke just looked awkward.

"Eh?" Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke. He had bags under his eyes, which were looking down, and a frown on his face that was replacing his usual emotionless scowl or "I'm-better-than-you" smirk. A frown that said _'Why am I even here?'_

Kakashi then said goodbye and left. Naruto ushered Sasuke into his house (which was kind of small, but there was some extra space), and showed him his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is definitely one of the longest things I've ever written. Sasuke's favorite foods _are_ onigiri and tomatoes, right? I'm pretty sure they are, but not 100.**

* * *

Kakashi was right. Sasuke was definitely different. Naruto almost felt _sorry_ for the poor kid. The once conceited Uchiha seemed so lost, so alone… so helpless. But still, he was a jerk… this changed nothing. He should be _happy_ that he kid was miserable.

Naruto was certainly thinking awhile, as when he eventually looked up, his clock read "5:30 PM". _'Hmm… it's almost dinner time.'_

He waited awhile more. After that amount of time he spent thinking, convincing himself that he should still be hating Sasuke, that the situation hadn't changed, of course it would take awhile to resist the urge to be a complete bastard to him. Had it been any different he would have, but if he did, Kakashi would probably never let him here the end of it, and it would probably just make everything worse, so he'd have to put up with Sasuke some more. Seriously, the Uchiha kid practically lost his will to _live_, so being called a 'teme' certainly wouldn't help.

The clock now read "5:55 PM". _'Make a wish.'_ Naruto was never a superstitious one, but he always made a wish at this time, because it wouldn't hurt to try. Normally he'd just wish for something childish like an infinite supply of ramen, but today was different. _'I wish that the teme will get better so he can get the hell out of my house.'_

Naruto decided that enough time was wasted and that he should probably see if Sasuke was hungry. His room was very quiet, so even if it wasn't around the time to eat, he should check on him anyway. After all, Kakashi would not be very happy if something happened to Sasuke.

Naruto decided that he would _try_ to be nice to Sasuke. After all, to make the situation worse would just result in a lecture from his sensei, one that he would not be happy to endure.

He knocked softly on the Uchiha's door. A quiet "hm?" was heard by the blonde. He replied with a "Can I come in?" trying to sound as friendly as possible. Sasuke replied with a quite "mmhm." _'That was probably the most he said in awhile.'_

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, offering his best kind smile. He just couldn't help it at this point; the sight in front of him, the boy with such a defeated look, was just _heartbreaking_. He just couldn't help not hating him. He never thought that such a strong-willed person like Sasuke would ever be _broken_… he wondered how it had happened.

The blonde put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, which made the ebony-haired boy tense up a bit. _'Did someone hurt him?'_ he wondered. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Are you getting hungry?"

Sasuke just nodded. _'Jeez, since he's being this quiet, he'd probably never tell me if I didn't ask…'_

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like me to make?"

The Uchiha shook his head.

"Are you sure? You don't have any favorite food or something?"

Another nod.

"You know, I'd be more than happy to make anything you want."

Sasuke nodded yet again, signifying that he got the message.

Naruto thought. He remembered, for some reason, something about Sasuke liking onigiri and tomatoes.

"Would you like me to make some onigiri for you?"

Sasuke shook his head "yes", this time more comprehendible.

Naruto smiled. "I guess you do have a favorite food, huh?"

The boy just looked up and nodded, yet again.

Naruto got up. "Would you like to keep me company while I make it?"

Sasuke shook his head "yes" and followed Naruto quietly to the kitchen, sitting n one of the chairs and looking lost in thought, though occasionally looking up at Naruto.

After awhile, the blonde was done cooking. He put the tray of onigiri down and sat across the small table from Sasuke. "Itadakimasu!" he said cheerfully, while the Uchiha quietly repeated it. Naruto ate at a normal pace—onigiri wasn't his favorite—he'd much rather be eating ramen right now—but he didn't mind it, either. Sasuke ate rather slowly, though, constantly picking at the food.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! You know what? I'm just going to apologize for the… "quality" of this chapter in advance… I had writer's block and was writing this at one in the morning? That's my excuse…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The two boys were done eating, and Naruto was soon done cleaning the small amount of dishes—Sasuke cleaned his own, though. It was only around eight PM, so there was still plenty of time before it was even a _reasonable_ time to go to sleep.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Wanna watch some TV?" he asked, and Sasuke just replied with a nod.

Sasuke was only half-paying attention to the television, while Naruto seemed fully immersed in the program. Watching television was probably a good idea because it, taking away some unused attention, broke some of the awkward tension that was practically engulfing the premises. It was a moment that at least Naruto wished would never end, because he wasn't exactly the best one to deal with these sorts of situations… usually, he was the cause of said "awkward tensions". Sasuke, however, was indifferent, seeing as he was definitely less engrossed in the show than Naruto.

Anyways, television can only provide release from the tense atmosphere for so long before you get tired of it… mainly because Naruto only has basic cable, and c'mon, Fox sucks—a man can only put up with it for so long, and besides, he was supposed to be making Sasuke _better_. But when TV fails on you, you can always break the awkward tension with a Twix bar… Need a moment? Chew it over with Twix! Unfortunately, Naruto needed much more than a moment, there was no Twix bars in sight, now he wanted a Twix bar, but I want one too, and I don't have one. **(1) (Now back to all seriousness.)**

Naruto looked down, noticing Sasuke was definitely quiet. It turns out that Sasuke fell asleep. He picked up the boy, who was surprisingly light, and carried him to the guest bedroom and tucked him in.

At some point in the course of the night, Naruto had to use the bathroom. When returning, he noticed sobs coming from Sasuke's room. The blonde knocked on the door and entered. Strangely, Sasuke was still asleep, yet sobbing. Naruto nudged him, attempting to wake the boy. "Sasuke…" he repeatedly said along with the nudges. Eventually, Sasuke woke up, tears still streaming down his face.

"Sasuke, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The sobs continued as the boy leaned in towards. Naruto caught Sasuke and held him, comforting him, one hand on his back, the other stroking his soft hair. "Shh… it's okay…" The two remained in this position, more or less, before Sasuke spoke up, breathing shakily. "Naruto… can I sleep with you tonight?" **(2)** Naruto was still holding him. "Shh… sure," he replied, leading Sasuke to his bedroom. One they got into the bed, Naruto resumed his hold on Sasuke, comforting him in advance for any dream to come.

* * *

**A/N: I tried… anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**1: Jeez, it seems no matter WHAT I write, I always have to make fun of something. Sorry for… turning away from the mood, I'm just a naturally funny person, that's all! (I blame my brother, I inherited it from him because unless I'm watching **_**The Simpsons**_**, he'll always stand over my shoulder and make fun of whatever I'm watching!)**

**2: Wow, that sounded wrong… xD**

**Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! **

**That's all for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm here with another chapter. I forgot I should probably mention this: Updates will usually be only on Saturdays and Sundays, unless I'm on a break/until summer comes if the story's not finished by then, because I only write this on weekends. So yeah… typically there'll be weekly updates, and that's about it… unless I write more than one chapter one night because I'm on a roll or something. There's also weekends where I'm busy, but so far there's only one weekend before summer where I won't be able to write, and the story may be finished by then. (MAY be, I'm not quite sure, so no guarantees.) **

**Anyways, so aside from all that disappointment, I'll add some good news: I began writing the next chapter last night, and I think it's one of the best chapters I've ever written. So far. (Because I haven't finished it.) I also consider this chapter one of my better ones. (Yay, I'm improving!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm sure by this point in the story you're all glad I don't.**

**So anyways, enjoy chapter 4! (I didn't think I'd have enough follow-through to write this much of this story.)**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Naruto stayed up for a decent amount of time later than Sasuke, making sure that, at least to his knowledge, the boy's dreams were nothing short of pleasant. I guess you could say that something of a "maternal instinct" had taken over, seeing as he'd begin to comfort the Uchiha if so much as his shoulder trembled. (He'd come a long way seeing is he'd not too long ago not even be able to so much as tolerate the boy.) However, everyone has to fall asleep eventually.

Naruto, having always been a morning person, also got up earlier than Sasuke. Looking around, the boy's initial thought was _"Oh shit, he's totally gonna slap me when he wakes up"_. However, after processing the current situation through his brain for a short amount of time, he took into consideration that the other boy was _cuddling_ him, so what were the odds that Sasuke was going to be majorly pissed when he wakes up? Being daring, he held Sasuke tighter. The lack of reaction signified that the boy was not quite close to waking up.

The moment of the blonde holding the Uchiha was only lived for so long, however, before Naruto heard something along the lines of a moan from Sasuke. **(1)** He loosened his grip a little on the boy so he'd have more room to move when he woke up, which Naruto assumed was going to be pretty soon. These suspicions were soon confirmed when Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde. A slight blush soon graced his porcelain features. Naruto just gave Sasuke a kind smile and resumed the tighter grip he had on Sasuke.

"Hey… you okay?"

Sasuke knew what Naruto was referring to—last night. _"I must have been really pathetic."_ He couldn't help but wonder, though, if he truly _enjoyed_ the previous night.

"Y-yes," was the boy's only reply.

The blonde could feel the tension returning, though only for a little bit, to the slightest extent. The two boys remained in the same position for awhile, Naruto thinking, Sasuke doing nothing in particular, before Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sasuke… about your dream last night… what was it?"

* * *

**A/N: Ha, a cliffhanger! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**(1): Don't get any wrong thoughts. Just don't.  
**

**Anyways, please R&R! **

**That's all for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone

**A/N: Hi everyone! Guess what? I really hate math. As in, I truly despise that subject. Especially when I have to show my work and end up spending half a page showing work just to find out it's wrong. **

**Also, forget what I said about weekly updates! You know why? Because I have the rest of the story all written out, but before I had no clue what I was going to do. But then—I had an epiphany! **

**And I shall type them all up now. Why? Because for one, the chapters as of now are ridiculously short, so it'd be cruel to only post one, and two, I'm really, **_**really**_** proud of the last chapter. I think it's my writing at it's finest, despite the fact that it's also the angstiest thing I've ever written. (Though this chapter is subpar.) **

**Plus, I'm procrastinating on that damn math homework. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (And the rest of the story.)**

_Chapter 5_

"Hey, Sasuke, about your dream last night… what was it?"

The room remained silent, Sasuke with an uncomfortable look on his face. Remembering about _that_ day, all those tears, how he _couldn't even do it_.

_It was just another failure in his life._

At this point, it appeared like Sasuke was choking back sobs. Naruto pressed the boy's head onto his shoulder, rubbing his back. "Shh… it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." _'It might help, though…'_

Some time had passed, and Sasuke was in fact, albeit slowly, getting better. The nightmares that had caused the boy pain were still happening, though less frequently now.

One day, to Naruto's dismay, he got a mission that would keep him from Sasuke for a couple of weeks. Naruto protested, but there was nothing that could be done. He told Sasuke about it, and he wasn't too happy, either.

"I'll be back soon," the blonde told him.

He never did return home.

Naruto never did hear Sasuke's dream.

**A/N: Umm… I tried? The next couple of chapters will be better, I promise! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please R&R!**

**Yup, this is the shortest chapter in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi

**A/N: Hi! I present to you… an even shorter but slightly better chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm sure you're all giving sighs of relief after that last chapter. :)**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

_Chapter 6_

Naruto was gone… dead. Sasuke couldn't believe it.

The funeral was small and nothing special. It was only attended by the few that actually _cared_ for Naruto. The small number almost disgusted Sasuke.

The Uchiha probably cried the most. While the funeral itself was short, the ones closest to Naruto and him stayed afterwards to comfort the Uchiha, those being Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke placed an orange rose **(1)** on his grave—orange being the blonde's favorite color.

_R.I.P._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_October 10, 1992 – April 7, 2005._

That was all that was said, as no words could describe the few that cared about him's feelings.

**A/N: Wow… that was REALLY short. Still, I hope you enjoyed!**

**(1): There IS such a thing as orange roses, right? I mean, there's roses of pretty much every color. (I'm pretty sure I've seen an orange rose before.)**

**Please R&R!**

**THIS is actually the shortest chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 epilogue?

A/N: I present the final chapter of Nobody's Perfect

**A/N: I present the final chapter of **_**Nobody's Perfect**_**! (I can't help but wonder if there are people that feel relieved about this after the last couple of chapters.)**

**However, this is in my opinion, the best chapter yet! I REALLY, REALLY like the ending!**

**Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy chapter 7, the final chapter! **

_Chapter 7/epilogue?_

A month had passed since Naruto's passing.

Sasuke woke. Only dreary clouds shone upon him.

Because there was no sun. (At least not for the past month.)

He still was used to, and had not forgotten, the warmth he had once woken to. He felt it, and looked up. There was nothing but his (previously Naruto's) headboard. He found himself, for the umpteenth time, snuggling his pillow. A couple of tears fell down his face, reminded that he'd never awake to the blonde's smiling face again. Damn it, why did he have to finally start to achieve happiness and then have it torn away from him?

He'd been wishing that Naruto's smiling ghost would appear and talk to him, just like in those stories where one's loved one died. That's what _should_ have happened.

But this was not a story. This was not fiction. This was the real world.

He started considering doing it, what he'd tried not too long ago, the new thing he'd remember in his dreams. (Aside from his clan's massacre, that is. He still was occasionally plagued with thoughts of that.)

-_Flashback-_

_He choked back tears, a kunai to his throat. After all, what was the point of living? He was weak, outmatched by not only his brother, but the Academy's worst student. Because he was weak, he was not needed. Just as he was about to thrust the kunai into his throat, his sensei just HAD to walk in._

_"Sasuke!"_

_Another failure._

_-End flashback-_

It was a failure. It didn't matter that he _tried_, what mattered was succeeding. It didn't matter that he tried to win his brother's affection or his father's recognition. Hell, it didn't matter if he tried to win his whole damn family's recognition. They were all dead. It didn't matter that he tried to avenge his clan. He just wound up in the hospital. It **didn't matter** that he had or ever will try, because he has and always will fail. The only success was in death.

Was Naruto's death a result of success?

Not all deaths, however, are the result of success, but also the result of failure. There is no success, then, as it is impossible to tell. But that also didn't matter, and it is one thing Sasuke has to learn.

And maybe, just maybe, when that day comes, the sun will shine upon him once again.

**A/N: Yay, a good chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story! I really like the ending, please tell me what you think!**

**(I know the flashback sucked. I tried.)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, again! Please, oh pretty please, review! **

**That's all for now!**


End file.
